Life of Hoshi
by Selina 'The Cat' Kyle
Summary: Lara begins to read the diary of Hoshi, a priestess of the Sun Queen Himiko, after her ordeal at Yamatai. This is how I imagined Hoshi's life would've have been and how she was chosen as a priestess. Soon, she discovers a horrific secret that lies with her beloved Queen, the ascension, the fire ritual. Now She must choose between what's easy and what's right.
1. Prologue

Life of Hoshi

**Prologue**

Lara's hands rifled through the page of her diary.

"Miss Croft; your tea and biscuits" Winston cleared his throat and walked over, looking at the young woman sitting on the carpet beside her bed, cross legged and engrossed in the tattered book that lay in her hands.

"What?" She reluctantly looked up, startled by his sudden voice.

"Oh yes…" She realized and took her cup from the silver tray and the platter of biscuits that he had brought over.

"What are you looking at?" Winston asked, setting the tray with containers of sugar and milk on the table beside her bed.

"It's something I found on the island… It's a diary of a priestess of the sun. Hoshi" She told her butler.

Winston nodded, "And what is it that upsets you?" He could read her like an open book.

"Something's not right. I need some time alone to read. After I know her story, I will tell you what's upsetting me." Lara mumbled, sipping her tea.

Winston nodded and walked out of the room. Lara put down the tea cup and hugged her knees to her chin.

"Very well then" She took one look at the digital watch on her hand. 11:36 in the night. "Who said this was a bad time to read a book" She mumbled to herself and downed her tea, turning to the first page of the book; translating the ancient Kanji script in her mind.


	2. 1: The Ceremony

**Here it is! I hope you like it. It's something different from all my other Tomb Raider stories. **

**Please R & R!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Ceremony**

* * *

**Dawn**

I took a look at the huge waterfall just near the village. "Hoshi!" A female voice quipped and I turned, my kimono blowing in the breeze. "Yuna" I bit my lip as I watched my sister stumble through the fields of fresh orchids.

"What are you doing here? Today is the day" Yuna told me, gathering her floor length kimono up to her knees so that the wet mud couldn't spoil it.

"I know, sister. I'm here to take a bath" I lied. My cheeks turned to the color of cherry blossom.

"You already took a bath! Mother wants to douse you in cherry blossom and spice flower. We need to go up to the castle in a few hours." Yuna scowled

"But it is only dawn right now! Why does she want to perfume me so early?" I asked, putting my hands on my waist.

"You will be back before the sun reaches the statue" My sister warned and turned, wincing as she made her way back to our house in the valley, stepping through the wet mud. I looked at the huge stone statue of the Sun Queen, erected by the townspeople, high up on the mountains. I nodded to myself. I wouldn't require so much time.

"Hoshi" My name was called out once more and I did not turn this time. The voice was male. The blush crept into my cheeks as I heard his footsteps grow louder.

"Akio" I whispered his name through the wind. He walked forward, his long hair blowing in the wind and small droplets of water settled on his skin from the waterfall. He cupped my cheeks in his and smiled, crinkling his bright green, almond shaped eyes.

"I know it is a great honor to be a chosen one. To be a priestess. But I really wish that you would not be chosen. That you would come back to me. Do not worry, I will pray for you" Akio murmured and wrapped his arms around me.

"My mother prays that I will be a chosen one. She wants me to live in the Queen's palace. She also put a gold coin in the wishing well. I do not want to be apart from you too, Akio" I answered and inhaled his scent.

"One thousand Priestesses of the Sun. What does the Queen need them for? And just one male General?" He asked, pulling away gently and cupping my cheek.

"I do not know. One of them will be her successor. I wonder who. And how will she choose o—" Akio put one finger to my lips and interrupted, "Who cares. It will not be you. I am sure about that"

His smiled melted me and I touched the back of his hand lightly and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"Goodbye, beloved."

"I will be there. Watching you. Protecting you. Praying for you" Akio murmured.

I nodded and turned, walking carefully down the path to my house. Hoping. Praying. Wishing. Begging that I would not be chosen.

* * *

** Some time before Noon**

I dressed in the most beautiful robes that I had ever owned. I wished Akio could've seen me like this. My mother made an elaborate Orchid crown and placed it delicately around my head. Yuna smiled all the time, adjusting the folds of my robes and throwing mists of Spice flower and cherry blossom onto me.

"Yuna was not chosen. I hope you will be" My mother smiled. Yuna's face grew sad. She was now too old to be a Priestess of the Sun. She had never been chosen in the ten years that she had attended the Ceremony. This was my first Ceremony. But I had heard all about it.

"The Ceremony begins at noon. We should get going." Mother smiled, kissing my cheek and patting my braided hair.

The sun shone down on us as we made our way through the valley to the Palace of the Sun Queen.

The well fortified and wooden building stood out from all the normal settlements down below. My hands shook. I felt as if my feet were about to crumble. Somehow, I made it to the entrance.

The guards raised their katanas and let us in. The General, whose name I did not know beckoned me, along with the rest of the women who had come for the choosing.

There were so many people, all female that entered the halls of the Palace. All dressed in nice robes and kimonos. My heart clenched with fear as I craned my neck and turned, trying to wave to my family. I found my mother and Yuna, tears streaming down their cheeks but mouths curled in bright smiles waving frantically to me. I waved back, almost stepping on someone else's robes. The woman gave me a scathing look and pushed me forward. I searched for Akio. To wave him a final goodbye. Just as the giant, gold encrusted doors closed shut, I saw his saddened face. My heart broke into a million pieces and one small tear dripped down my pale face. He waved shortly and turned, rubbing his eyes. I was sure he was crying. The doors slammed shut but I was still stuck to the floor.

"Move" Someone shoved me and I turned, swallowing as I followed the other ladies into the Grand Ritual Chamber.

My heart was beating fast as I looked around, as confused as the other girls.

"My people!" The silken voice echoed through the hall. The giant gold monument of the Sun Queen stood before us. But the Queen herself was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, she emerged from the adjacent hall, all smiles. She looked so beautiful. She was the incarnation of beauty itself. Her saffron and golden robes were long and silky. They flowed behind her, light as water. Her hair knotted on top of her head with jewels embedded in it and her skin pale as winter. She was the birth of light itself.

But her appearance sent shivers down my spine. "Get ready. For the test that will decide which ones of you are worthy to be my assistants" She shouted in her velvety voice.

I swallowed, preparing for the fiery ritual.


	3. 2: Flames

**Chapter 2- Flames**

**Afternoon**

The First Sun Queen stood above us all, smiling decadently. None of the women in the Ritual Chamber could have matched the beauty of Himiko. Her robes were the richest, the softest and the most intricate.

Her Priestesses, 946 of them, stepped back as she raised her long white hands to the sky; as if she was beckoning.

"Rise, the power of the sun" She commanded as her eyes rolled back and her body arched.

As soon as her voice reached the skies, the world thundered. The candles that were lit next to her were extinguished. A wall of flame rose between the Queen and us normal people.

My mouth hung open in shock. I had never seen so much power before. Everyone else but her General and her Priestesses were gaping at the wall.

"Come forward" The Sun Queen shouted. Wind blew her stray hair back but the rest of the hair that was wrapped in the gold net was stiff as ever. I was confused; where was the wind coming from? The windows and the door were all shut and bolted. Her StormGuard were outside, ensuring that nothing interrupted the ritual.

The first few women to step forward were braver than the rest of us. And crazier too.

As soon as they stepped into the great wall of fire, their bodies came alive with flames. Some of them backed out, gasping for air and coughing; with burn scars down their arms while only three of them made it to the other side.

_So that's from where Yuna has those burn scars!_

Slowly, cautiously, the rest of us stepped forwards into the flames. My heart sped up. I'd already said my goodbyes to Akio and Yuna and my mother. So what was I afraid of now?

**Evening**

That was it. The unthinkable had happened.

I was chosen.

When the queen had commanded us to step into the flames, we had done so. Surprisingly, I had found the warmth inviting. And the fire didn't burn me like it should have. Instead, it pushed me into the other side.

And now here I am. Sitting besides the other new priestesses, trying to save the tears for later. My eyes red and bleary.

"You should be happy" Some girl said before; She too had been chosen. I looked at her with wide eyes and shook my head.

"Now I can never see my family again…" I told her, my voice catching in my throat.

_And Akio…_

"But you'll be serving the queen. What more can a woman ask for in life?" She said, smiling as she gathered up her kimono and walked barefooted, into the gallery.

I adjusted myself on the plush red seat that I had been sitting on since the ritual. I had been staring at the sky for the whole time, watching as it turned from grey to sunset orange and then to pink and then finally faded into a deep blue.

It was the only thing that connected me to Yuna and my mother and my beloved Akio.

We were waiting for the Queen to call us to the Dinner of the Sun. It was another Ceremony that followed the Choosing; According to the Royal General.

The dark wooden doors thudded open and all the other priestesses looked up.

Her Majesty the Sun Queen walked in, or rather, floated in as smoothly as water.

"Would the Sun Priestesses like to join me for the Royal Dinner of the Sun?" She smiled, but I could see the hardness in her eyes.

"It would be an Honor, my Queen" I echoed along with the rest of the priestesses as it was the standard protocol.

The Queen asks you something. You never refuse.

We followed the Queen in a straight line according to our height. I stood in the middle, with a fair faced and dark haired girl who looked like she might cry. "I do not like this. I want to go home…" She muttered, biting her thumb/

"So do I… So do I" I responded as we trudged down the large, ornate halls and finally came to the Royal tables.

Plates of food were laid in the most beautiful fashion. The other, older priestesses sat on their chairs along the long table. I could not believe that it could house more than a thousand women. But it did and so I sat down next to the dark haired girl, who told me that her name was Kaori.

"Join me, my Priestesses. Join me in the merriment" The Queen smiled as she sat down on the high chair at the end of the table.

All of us, one by one, plated some food and ate in silence; No one daring to raise their voice higher than Queen Himiko.

**Night**

I shall now close my eyes and wander into the land of dreams with my beloved Akio. And I shall hope that all this has just been a nightmare. And I have not been chosen. And I will not think of the coming tomorrow.


	4. 3: The Awakening

**Apologies for the delay! I had my exams in the last week and I've been very very VERY busy, plus; this year is academically very important for me and I don't get much time out of school and studies. Plus, now all my holidays, (Except Sundays, Thank God!) Are working. But don't worry as I'm definitely not abandoning the story! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Awakening**

**Dawn**

My eyes fluttered open at the slightest hint of movement. I could see soft purple light through my half-closed eyelids. Slowly, trying not to groan, I pushed myself up into seating position.

I planted my feet on the ground and got up, my eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room. Wrapping my arms around my waist, I made my way to the small balcony.

As I stepped into the chilly air, my heart clenched. One day at the palace. Over.

But I had a whole lifetime left at the place. My breath formed soft clouds of grey and my teeth chattered. "Hoshi" Someone said from behind.

I turned and looked into the dark brown eyes of my fellow priestess, Kaori.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked, adjusting my kimono to a more presentable stage.

"Thinking. Thinking about my fate."

"No one at my house used to get up so early…" I smiled, turning to face the cliffs. A dark red sun had started to rise from between the mountains and the deep purple sky had started to turn into a crimson one.

"I had the job of filling up water for our family. Every day I used to get up at dawn and make my way to the river bank. I used to decorate the pots that I kept the water in. They were made of the finest porcelain…" She drifted off, folding her hands.

"Did you… Do you have someone other than your family that you love?" I asked, turning towards her and resting my elbows on the wooden railing.

"No… I was forbidden to meet any boy… So no."

_Then you cannot feel the pain I feel. _I thought.

"When the Queen dies… What happens?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off Akio.

"I do not know. A new Queen takes her place, I believe…" Kaori replied, shrugging.

"When do they all wake up?"

"You forget Hoshi. I'm new as well" Kaori smiled at me.

"Oh… Of course.." I mumbled

"What are you both doing up so early?" Someone said from behind. Both of us turned, slightly startled by the voice.

"My name is Soon Jin Kim" The girl smiled. We nodded and introduced ourselves. The sun was shining brightly in the sky by then.

**Noon**

After a long wash with clean and jasmine scented water, we made our way to the Summoning Chamber. The place where the Queen would meet her newly chosen priestesses and tell them their day's chores.

We seated ourselves on the lavish red carpet and waited for the Queen to arrive.

My heart thudded in my chest as I saw her hauntingly beautiful face appear at the door. Today, her robes were the lightest blue. Decorated with soft petals of periwinkle flowers and silver embroidery, the kimono took my breath away. It was tied around the waist by a netted, smooth pink cloth. Her Majesty's hair was fastened with silver threads and pins made out of vines and embedded with pink cherry blossom.

"My priestesses. My chosen ones. How good it is to see you on this fine morning." Queen Himiko's voice rang through the hall.

"It is very good to see you to, my Queen" We echoed, not daring to look each others way.

"This is your first day at the palace. And I, being the gentle queen that I am, want you all to remember this day as the best day of your entire life"

I could hear Soon Jin drawing in her breath. I tried to keep myself from doing the same.

"You can go explore the palace!" She smiled benignly upon us. "You can explore any hallways that you want. Any room that draws your curiosity! You can roam the halls and study the elegant arts. My StormGuard are here to protect you. But remember; do not leave the Palace grounds… It is my duty to tell you that doing so, would have its consequences…" Although she said the words kindly, I could feel the horrid and dark flames behind her eyes.

Rule breaking was definitely not tolerated here.

"Thank you, my Queen. It would indeed be a delight!" One of the girls sitting in the front row said. The Queen smiled back at her and continued, "Go ahead, my Priestesses. Enjoy your day, and join me for lunch"

We slowly filed out of the hall and scattered into different directions. The Queen's StormGuard guarded every door. Their stern faces were something I couldn't look at. I kept on walking until I found a door where there which was not guarded. It looked heavy. I pushed it open and entered a hallway, much unlike the rest of them. This one was painted red and carpeted lushly. Soft light from the hanging lamps illuminated the hallway. There was a door at the other end of the hallway too. I slowly walked down and opened the door.

The room was round. With tall pillars and small wooden partitions on both sides and a grand cage in the middle held in the air with a thick metal chain. Ornate gold work in copper disks on the floor glinted as the sunlight streamed down through the slightly open windows .I circled the room quickly and found an entrance into another circular room.

As I made my way inside, the tall, pure gold statues of the Sun Queen captured my attention. In the middle was Himiko, as if dipped in pure gold and sitting cross legged. On either side of Queen Himiko's statue were other two golden statues. But these were standing with folded hands; a serene look on their well sculpted faces.

On the floor were ornate disks, depicting pictures of the Sun Queen; pouring water… Some kind of pilgrimage.

"What is all this?" I muttered to myself.

The answer was heard within moments.

"The Awakening."

Her words hung in the air as I turned and came face to face with her.

Her periwinkle blue robes fluttered even when there was no breeze. Queen Himiko.

"What do you mean?" I asked, bowing low.

"I'm not immortal, Hoshi. Some time or the other, my life will end. I have to choose my successor." She said.

"And…?"

"I don't allow anyone to come here…"

"But there was no Guard… I thought I was permitted to go here… I'm so sorry; my Queen" I apologized, slight fear taking over my heart.

"You've been Awakened, Hoshi. From now on, you'll sit right next to me"

She left, and I followed, not knowing what to do.


	5. 4: The General

**Truly Sorry for the delay :D ! Anyway, I have got almost zero time to write FF anymore. So, the next chapter might take even more time... But not to worry. Story will be continued! Enjoy! Read and Review PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The General**

In the following days, the Queen let me roam freely in the castle. For some reason, I never felt afraid while exploring the rooms.

Kaori and I grew closer. She was terrible shy, but she opened up slowly, when we exchanged our stories. She had been living with her brother since her parents died in an earthquake that killed many other residents of Yamatai years ago.

The only time I ever felt truly afraid was when I sat next to Queen Himiko during Court or during dinner.

She would stroke my hair as if I were her own personal doll. She would tell me how beautiful I looked. And that would remind me of my dear Akio.

What would he be doing right now? Where was he? Did he miss me?

"You look like that again" Kaori interrupted my thoughts.

We were sewing new garments for the queen. It was quiet in the chamber. The only sound was of a metal needle and a golden thread zipping in and out of the fabric.

"Hush, Kaori. We are not allowed to speak here" An older priestess warned.

"Like what?" I whispered, confused.

"Like you miss someone."

"Maybe I do" I nodded and went back to my sewing.

**Midnight**

I sat on my featherbed, eyes closed and hands caressing the temples of my head. The insides of my forehead throbbed. I hadn't been able to sleep for quite a while. The sky outside was terribly dark. There was no moon. I couldn't believe. One moon had passed, with me being here. Yet, I didn't fit in here.

Yet, I hadn't been accustomed to the too-soft featherbed, the too- comfortable blanket that was made out of the wool of yaks. To the StormGuard standing in constant vigilance outside. Their deep green eyes…

I could feel someone sitting down next to me. "What's wrong?"

Kaori's voice didn't surprise me at all.

I knew she was a little too caring for my liking. But I didn't say anything. I thought I needed all the help I could get.

"Everything" I felt the tears pricking the back of my eyelids. I let one drip down my face and opened my eyes, wiping it away quickly.

"Why? Is it about that boy?" She asked, eyes widening.

I had forgotten that she didn't know what it felt like to be in love.

_"That boy?" _I snapped, suddenly angry. "He loved me. He _loves_ me still"

"Forgive me… Isn't there any way that you could… meet him"

"I cannot leave the palace grounds, Kaori. And tomorrow is the Golden Throne day… I won't be able to do anything. I feel helpless. I AM helpless." I muttered, pressing harder to my temples

"The General knows many secrets about the palace. And the Queen… Maybe you could talk to him… You know… try and see if he can be of any help to you…" She murmured.

I looked at the girl, tilting my head and weighing the options. "Thank you. And I'll try"

**Morning**

I couldn't sleep last night… The thoughts of The General, the Queen, Akio and my sweet sister kept creeping up.

It was the Golden Throne day. It was held every year to celebrate the day on which the Himiko was chosen as the Queen. This was the 60th year.

I dressed in my best robes. Black, smooth and embroidered with green and lavender roses and lined with freshwater pearls. A gift from her Majesty herself.

I fixed my hair over my head with a golden net and sprinkled myself with spice flower and cherry blossom. Dark circles had appeared underneath my eyes.

Despite my luxurious attire, I looked tired and bleary.

The halls were filled with priestesses dressed in their best kimonos and the scent of cherry blossom wafted through the corridors. I made my way towards the Queen's Court.

There he was.

Dressed in green velvet and fur, with matching leather boots and long, golden chains and hair flowing down in a single, thick, well-oiled braid. I walked over, and he seemed to know me already.

"Hoshi. The awakened one." He smirked as I came closer.

"How do yo—" He interrupted my question "I know everything, my dear"

"The queen tells you everything, doesn't she?" I asked smartly.

"She does… Now… There is one thing that I do not know… Why are you here, talking to me, when all the priestesses have assembled to their respected seats."

I turned slightly, and watched all the girls settling down on plush, upholstered chairs that were placed in long rows in the grand hall.

The scene unsettled me.

"I want to get out of the palace." I stated bluntly and watched his eyes widen.

"What?" His mouth was hanging open. He continued, "You do know that its-"

"Against her Majesty's rules.. Yes" I cut him off, biting my lip.

"Well, if you do know, then you have no reason to ask me such a question."

"I never asked a question. I simply stated my wish" I remarked. "Is there any chance that I could…"

"NO!" He hissed. "You cannot do something so stupid! She won't spare your life. She may seem delicate and kind. But she is ruthless and you have no idea what kind of power she wields!"

I drew back instantly, a bit scared. "Okay.. You don't have to tell her.. You can just maybe… Tell me about some way to"

"Stop it! Go back to your seat!" He raised his voice slightly.

That was enough to scare me. I turned, and walked back to my seat in a daze. What have I done!? Now he would tell the Queen. And I would have to suffer Her Wrath!

I sat through the ceremony, biting my tongue to keep from telling everything to Kaori, who was sitting next to me.

After the Queen's speech, which I barely heard, I made my way to the queue of the rest of the Priestesses who, - according to tradition—had to go and give their best wishes to the Queen.

As I walked up to her, I saw her eyes flash. And I could clearly see the burning fire of hatred behind those dark, honey toned eyes. "My Queen, you are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

Her eyes bore into mine. "I've heard that before…"

But my heart seized when she said the next sentence, "What I haven't heard before is that you want to leave the palace."


End file.
